Thomas DiMera
Thomas Jack Deveraux '''(born onscreen November 25, 2015) is the first born son of the favourite popular supercouple Chad DiMera and Abigail Deveraux also known as '''Chabby. He is the first grandchild of the legendary supercouple Jack Deveraux and Jennifer Horton. He is also the youngest grandson of The Phoenix aka Stefano DiMera and the great-great grandson of Tom and Alice Horton. He is the first great grandchild of Bill Horton and Laura Horton. He is named after his grandfather Jack Deveraux and his great-great grandfather Tom Horton. Character History When Abigail was still Ben Rogers' girlfriend and she found out that she was pregnant, she took a paternity test to see who the father was because she also slept with Chad. The only problem was that Clyde Weston (Ben's father) had forced a doctor into making the paternity test say that Ben was the father without Ben knowing. When Chad was framed for being the necktie killer, he thought that Clyde was doing the killings but the night that Will Horton was killed by the necktie killer Clyde was in jail so Chad knew the only other person that hated him was Ben so Chad went to Ben's apartment to confront him and Ben was about too call the cops but Chad punched him and then the two had a fight were Ben beat up Chad so much that Chad needed a coma and Abigail found Ben and Chad both on the ground and Ben told her a lie that Chad tried too kill him so Abigail reported it too the police and Chad went in a coma. When Chad woke up, he got arrested. On the day of Hope Brady and Aiden Jennings' wedding, Abigail and Ben were getting ready but Abigail looked on Ben's phone and saw pictures of Chad on the night of the first 2 murders (which were Serena Mason and Paige Larson) and she asked Ben why he took the picture and of course Ben made up some dumb lie. He later admitted that he was the killer. Abigail tried to talk him down and get away but Ben knocks her out and takes her to an abandoned cabin in Mammoth Falls and handcuffed her to a chair so she couldn't escape. Abigail tried to escape a few times but failed. A little while later, she started getting pains which she thought were cramps but they later turned out to be labor pains. After Hope and Aiden got married, Aiden tried to kill Hope using the necktie killers outfit (because Stefano DiMera and Andre DiMera made him) but Hope survived because Bo Brady killed Aiden. Since the police thought that Aiden was the necktie killer, they released Chad from prison. Chad went looking for Abigail but found Ben instead, who told him that he and Abigail had left town to work things out. Later on, Ben forced Abigail to call Chad and break things off. While on the phone, Chad noticed something was wrong and told her to say bye and hang up if something was wrong so she did. As the pain got worse and closer together, she told Ben that she needed to go to a hospital but he refused and then went into town and found her a midwife. Then the midwife helped her deliver her premature son, Thomas. Then Ben named him, "Colin Weston". After the birth, Ben shot and killed the midwife. When Chad found out that there was something wrong he asked Rafe Hernandez to help find her and after some arguing Rafe agreed. The police tracked Ben and Abigail's location and Chad went looking for them. He came just in time because Ben was about to shoot Abigail and take Thomas but Chad stopped him. When Chad tried to take the gun from Ben, Ben got the upper hand and knocked Chad out and then tied him to a bed Afterwards, Ben tied Abigail to the bed and set it on fire for them to burn to death together and he left with baby Thomas. Later on, Chad got his hands free and got him and Abigail to safety. Ben went to a motel with "Colin" and left him there all alone to go get food. He went to midwife's office looking for formula. While there, J.J. Deveraux and Lani Price caught him and they arrested him. When Abigail and Chad returned to Salem, Abigail asked Ben where her son was and he didn't say anything but only that he was at some motel. A while later JJ and Chad found "Colin" and reunited him with his mother, who renamed him, Thomas Jack Deveraux. Ben was sent to a mental institution. Chad then went to Marlena Evans to be hypnotised to regain some of his memory of when the killings were happening. Before they could get started, Andre came in and knocked out Marlena and brainwashed Chad into hating Abigail and being attracted to Belle Black because Sami Brady had stole a lot of money from the DiMera family and they thought that Belle knew were the money was. Chad was suppose seduce Belle into telling him where the money was. Days later, Thomas gets sick and Abigail finds out that Ben can't be Thomas' father because Ben and Thomas don't have compatible blood types so Chad has to be his father as he is the only other man Abigail had slept with around the time Thomas was conceived. When Abigail goes to tell Chad that he's the father, he is very cruel to her and tells her to leave. He eventually agrees to take a paternity test even though he believes that he already knows the results. Later on, the doctor confirms that Chad is indeed the father. It is also revealed that Chad and Thomas have the blood marker for Von Willebrand's disease but Thomas will be fine. After the doctor leaves, Abigail puts Thomas in Chad's arms and Chad immediately fell in love with his son and that finally helped him break Andre's control over him. Later on, Chad and Abigail find out that Thomas is going to be just fine and then they take him home. His parents eventually get engaged. He and his parents move into the DiMera Mansion. In March, they finally get married at the DiMera Mansion. Many of the Hortons and Johnsons believed Thomas looked a lot like his grandfather, Jack Deveraux. On June 24, 2016; his mother, Abigail disappeared from the hospital she was admitted in after nearly murdering her tormentor, Ben, when he escaped from the mental institution, a few months back. His father spent weeks searching for her until she was declared dead after it was confirmed she died in a plane crash. His father was in absolute depression for a while, this caused Thomas's grandmother Jennifer Horton to sue custody for Thomas for his safety. But in the end, to solve this problem Thomas's Grand-Uncle Lucas Horton and his Grand-Aunt Adrienne Johnson moved into the DiMera Mansion to help Chad raise Thomas properly. After finally accepting, Abigail's "death"he decided to make sure DiMera enterprises becomes a legitimate corporation so his son can take over it someday and symbolise the DiMera name into a name Thomas would be proud to have. In September, Clyde Weston escaped prison and made his way to Salem where he had every intention of kidnapping Thomas, who in his delusional mind believed should be Ben's son, even though he knows it isn't his, and reunite him with his "deranged serial killer of a son" believing it will redeem him for the abuse that he had done to Ben as a child. However, his plans had been foiled by the DiMeras, and he was arrested once more and sent back to prison. In November, it was revealed that Thomas's mother, Abigail is alive and well, she faked her death through the help of her brother-in-law, Thomas's paternal uncle, Andre DiMera. She left so she can recover on her own and through the help of her grandmother, Laura Horton. She arrived in Salem in early November but hesitated to reveal herself because of her trauma, believing she might still be a danger to her son. Thomas's first birthday was celebrated in November 28. His mother watched from a far as the party went on, he was given his mother's favourite childhood toy, Lulu as a birthday present from his grandmother, secretly his mother. Later that day, in the night Thomas was brought to the Horton House and he was finally reunited with his mother. On Christmas, Abigail prepared to leave Salem for good after seeing Chad kissing her best friend, Gabi. She went to say goodbye to Thomas, but she was incapable of leaving her son, and so she held him tightly. In a few moments, Chad entered and in disbelief he saw his wife holding their son. He was enraged of what she had done. But allowed Abigail to stay in the mansion to be a mother to Thomas. On January 6, 2016; Thomas spoke his first words "Dada" to his parents. Gallery ThomasandUncleJJ.jpg|Thomas Jack with his Uncle JJ AbigailReunitedwithherson.jpg|Thomas Jack Reunited with his mother, Abigail ThomasJackWithHisFatherChad.jpg|Thomas with his father, Chad Julia O'Connor 2.jpg|Thomas Jack's older half-sister (deceased) 15419723_838195726322703_2342608280913188275_o.jpg|Thomas Jack's Ornament CYyH3EQVAAA1Sca.jpg|Thomas Jack Meets His Great-Uncle Steve CXFVEOnUoAApKMr.jpg|Thomas Holding Hands With His Parents In The Hospital 15894697_673811742787340_6112747078947032139_n.jpg|Abigail Holding Thomas Tightly Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Current Cast Members Category:Horton Family Category:Deveraux Family Category:DiMera Family Category:Johnson Family